


...y ser amado de vuelta

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Falling In Love, Introspection, M/M, Past Lives
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Pero nunca le había parecido difícil como en ese momento, cuando tenía Yuya enfrente a él, y enfrente a una decisión que tenía que tomar.Soy enamorado de ti, Hikaru.





	...y ser amado de vuelta

**…y ser amado de vuelta**

_Había tomado tiempo. _

_Hikaru había luchado contra el instinto de llamar a Yabu en plena noche, de llorar al teléfono, de implorarlo, de rogarlo, de pedirle de amarlo, así como él lo amaba. _

_Ese tiempo había pasado, y tenía éxito de pensarlo con cierta serenidad. _

_Aún no había tenido éxito de sonreír de eso, pero estaba seguro que ese momento también, un día, iba a llegar. _

_No había sido simple, claro. _

_Pero nunca le había parecido difícil como en ese momento, cuando tenía Yuya enfrente a él, y enfrente a una decisión que tenía que tomar. _

Soy enamorado de ti, Hikaru.

_Eso le había dicho el mayor, y todo lo que había hecho él había sido quedarse en silencio. _

_En su mente los pensamientos se amontonaban, retorcidos, y estaba como si no pusiera llegar al fondo. _

_Y Takaki esperaba, y Hikaru sabía que iba a darle el tiempo necesario para pensar, que iba a seguir esperando, aún para siempre. _

_Pero no iba a irse sin una respuesta. _

Ocurría a menudo, que Hikaru pensara en ese día.

No sentía nada en particular haciéndolo. Sólo, de vez en cuando, se imaginaba los ojos serios de Yuya, su mirada determinada, la que desde ese día raramente le había visto en la cara.

Cuando lo pensaba, sonreír era lo más natural del mundo.

_“Yo... no sé si estoy listo, Yuuyan. Sabes lo que ha ocurrido con Yabu, sabes perfectamente cómo me he sentido, porque has sido lo con quien he hablado. Y... no sé si voy a saberte querer.” le dijo, en un murmurio. _

_Yuya sonrió levemente, una sonrisa que no sabía mucho de felicidad, sino de comprensión. _

_“Claro que lo sé. Y si no hubiera ocurrido, quizás no sería aquí, ahora. Pero... estás destrozado, y odio verte así. Si piensas de poderte abrir aún sólo un poco conmigo, querría que me permitiría de tratar de hacerte feliz.” contestó, y Hikaru casi tuvo gana de llorar oyendo esas palabras. _

_Porque se estaba andando con rodeos. Aún, no tenía su respuesta. _

Hikaru recordaba que durante ese momento pensaba que nunca habría sido listo a responder.

Porque por un lado quería rechazarlo, consciente que no había nada en sí mismo que en aquel momento le estuviera bien, consciente que le habría hecho sufrir, consciente que aun tratando de remover a Yabu, su presencia seguía quedándose en él, por el simple hecho que hasta aquel momento había sido el único hombre de quien se hubiera enamorado.

Sin embargo, por el otro, su propuesta le había parecido malditamente atractiva.

Feliz...

Nunca se había sentido enteramente feliz, y no tenía idea de cómo Yuya pusiera tener éxito de respetar la palabra dada, peor sabía que tenía gana de creerlo posible.

_“¿Por qué lo haces, Yuuyan? ¿No tienes miedo que te hiera?” le preguntó, como para tratar de convencerlo que se estaba metiendo en una situación imposible, como si quisiera que fuera él a echarse atrás, resolviendo de esa manera todas sus dudas. _

_Pero el mayor se encogió de hombros, con aire vagamente más relajada. _

_“No es tu problema, Hikka. Sé a qué me enfrento, sé lo que arriesgo pidiéndotelo. Sólo querría... que tratara, eso es todo. Si piensas que pueda estar aún la mínima posibilidad que comiences a sentir algo por mí, querrías que disfrutara esa posibilidad.” _

Hikaru lo había pensado, y de nuevo y de nuevo.

Y esa posibilidad, efectivamente, existía.

Desde que había renunciado a Yabu, había pasado un poco de tiempo. Y aun el pensamiento de él siguiera persiguiéndolo como una sombra, era una sombra poco invasiva. Había abandonado la idea que en su vida solo estuviera espacio por él, que ningún otro pusiera rellenar ese vacía, que sólo Kota fuera el hombre.

Y quería a Yuya, y la idea de poderlo querer de otra manera no le parecía tan difícil.

Haberle dicho sí le había costado, pero la sonrisa del mayor le había compensado cada dificultad.

_Lo más importante en la vida es simplemente amar a y ser amado a cambio. _

Las palabras que le había dicho Yuya, las recordaba con precisión.

Le habían gustado, y había tratado de hacerlo, aun sintiéndose siempre inadecuado en relación con ese significado.

Porque había amado, Hikaru. Había amado, había sufrido por eso, y luego se había sólo dejado amar durante un tiempo, disfrutando las sensaciones que le daba la presencia de Takaki a su lado, disfrutando cada momento de sus abrazos, sus caricias, de esas palabras murmuradas en su oreja que lo hacían sentir como si sólo los dos de ellos existieran en el mundo.

Sin embargo, demasiado tiempo sólo se había dejado amar.

Luego una mañana se había despertado, y todo le había parecido diferente.

Se había dado cuenta de haber sonreído espontáneamente viendo Yuya dormir pesantemente al otro lado de la cama, y se había dado cuenta de cuanto le gustare sentir su olor impregnar la habitación, las sábanas, las almohadas.

Se había dado cuenta que nada importaba, y que desde hace unos meses no le había ocurrido de pensar en Kota, en cuanto lo hubiera amado y cuanto dolor había pagado por él.

Estaba feliz, simplemente.

Y ahora estaba aún allí, con esa misma sensación, la misma sonrisa y el mismo olor que impregnaba todo a su alrededor, ese olor que por él se había vuelto en algo familiar, en algo maravilloso.

Se movió hacia Yuya, pasándole lentamente un brazo alrededor la cintura para tratar de no despertarlo.

Lo oyó gemir apenas y agitarse, pero no abrió los ojos.

Amar y dejarse amar, y luego Hikaru pensaba que no pusiera estar algo más.

Yuya había dicho algo correcto y algo equivocado, pero no podía culparlo.

Había cumplido la promesa, lo había levantado, había juntado las piezas, lo había hecho feliz.

Pero ahora Hikaru no se dejaba sólo amar.

Amaba a Yuya, amaba a esa persona que día tras día lo hacía sonreír.

Amaba esa persona que había luchado por él, y que al final había ganado.

No había nadie más quien sufriera ese sentimiento, ahora estaban al mismo nivel.

Estaban felices, juntos.


End file.
